


A closer look

by babydragon7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon7/pseuds/babydragon7
Summary: “He told me I was not much to look at”.The exact phrase was “You are not much to look at naked”, which Napoleon took a lot of offense to.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	A closer look

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual conversation = sex in my world. 
> 
> Do not own, not mine, just playing.

“I don’t think Peril likes me very much”, Napoleon complains to Gaby.

Not that Gaby is paying him a lot of attention, she seems deeply engrossed in a book, taking half a couch and spreading her feet across Napoleon’s lap.

Still she hums noncommittedly and Solo takes it as his cue to go on.

“He told me I was not much to look at”.

The exact phrase was “You are not much to look at naked”, which Napoleon took a lot of offense to.

Here he was after taking a bath in front of a mirror in all his glory, lean and slightly muscled, warm and smelling of perfumed bath salts, when this _brute_ of a person with no appreciation of fine and beautiful things in life, no love of _art_ , had barged in the bathroom.

And Napoleon quite innocently, well not innocently per se, well he was a little coy, but it could be forgiven surely, asked when Ilya’s eyes took a moment to swipe his form “Like what you see, Peril?”

To that Ilya this – unappreciative – bustard, just shrugged and said, “You’re not much to look at naked, Cowboy.”

It was a week ago, and now Napoleon is sharing a room with Gaby, who is an even worst roommate and has a tendency to hog a bathroom for hours and always takes three quarters of the couch. At least Peril has a decency to take a smallest part of the couch, when he sits in front of his chessboard, and his showers take no more than 30 seconds. However, it seems the thing both he and Gaby have in common is the ability to ignore Napoleon and that is just hurtful.

“Gaby!” he tries again. “Did you hear what I just said?”

Gaby takes her eyes from the book and frowns.

“What’s your problem, Napoleon?”

Napoleon understands he sounds like a petulant little girl, but he can’t help it.

“I don’t think Peril likes me very much.”

Gaby snorts. “Don’t be daft, he adores you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Just because he does not let you mess with him, does not mean he does not care. He shields you, when we walk the street, have you noticed? He always walks a bit in front and on the side closest to the cars and potential sniper attacks from the other side of the street.”

“I thought he does that because he thinks I’m a terrible spy.”

Gaby smirks in a way Peril often does. “Not mutually exclusive.”

“You both are mean,” Napoleon decides. Maybe it’s him who’s gone soft, and his two comrades in arms now use it to destroy his self-esteem.

“What do you think of Peril?” he asks before Gaby goes back to whatever she is reading.

“Ilya? He’s cute.”

Napoleon bristles. “Cute! It’s preposterous, he’s gorgeous.”

And here lies the problem, Napoleon figures out finally, not only he thinks Ilya is gorgeous, he wants him to think the same about Napoleon.

“Just go and tell him that, will you? I want to finish this book today.”

“What are you reading that’s that interesting?”

“It’s a book about a visit from a Lord of Darkness and his companions to Soviet Moscow, but they end up protecting a guy, who writes the book about Jesus. It starts with beheading by tram! The plot is brilliant, the writing amazing and I want to know the end.”

“Does not sound very Soviet.”

“Well, things are not always as simple as they seem, sometimes, you know, you have to take a closer look.”

With that final part of wisdom, Gaby goes back to the book titled “The Master and Margarita”.

It means Napoleon is left to his own devices and he decides to go talk to Ilya, who is just down the hall from them, with his own room.

In the corridor, he starts to unbutton his shirt. Maybe the light in the bathroom was not in his favor or something.

He picks a lock with a help of just his ring, too easy, and walks in, saying “Look, Peril…” but the words die in his mouth.

Because he sees Ilya, strolling around the room in just a small towel around his hips – naked toned scared chest, fine dusting of dark-blond hair all over, strong arms, amazing calves, and bare feet, which belong on the paintings by Piero della Franceska. Napoleon is ready to fall on his knees and worship such a beauty, providing Ilya does not kick his ass for the suggestion.

“Now I understand, why you thought I was not much to look at.”

Ilya colors. “What are you doing here, Cowboy?”

“Gaby told me you adore me and I decided to go double check with you.”

Ilya sighs. “Gaby talks too much.” However – and Napoleon is ecstatic – he does not deny it.

“It’s just I was naked and thought you would appreciate it more…”

“Cowboy, you’re too full of yourself. Also if I would really take notice it might have ruined my concentration on the mission”.

This is all very very good. It has a lot of promise and potential. And Napoleon wants it right now.

“Well, now we are in-between missions. Would you like a closer look?”

Ilya albeit reluctantly nods, and Napoleon is intensely glad he started on his shirt buttons ahead of time.

XXX

Sometime much later Gaby looks up from her book, and figures that Napoleon is unlikely to come back this evening. “Good,” she thinks. “I finally have a bathroom all to myself.”


End file.
